Yugioh! DE - Episode 025
Once Wilted Synopsis Cameron spends time with a sick girl. Summary Cameron meets Francesca During class at Duel Academy, the professor begins to discuss the third exam, which is in the distant but near future. She explains that that the time between the second and third student exams is so close to make more time to prepare for the fourth exams. Class continues as normal, but Cameron notices a girl experiencing a bad headache and holding in coughs. After class the girl hastily exits. When everyone is outside, Cameron on his way to physical education, Cameron notices the girl again slowing down and sees the grass around her decaying. After Cameron's gym class, he aims to go to lunch in the Slifer dorms but is called first by Joshua and Lucy. The three meet in Lucy's office and they are joined by the sick girl, whom Lucy introduces as Francesca Begley, a Ra Sophomore who is in Cameron's honors class. Lucy explains that Lucy has been sick since the second exams and wishes for Cameron help her until she gets better. Cameron is confused as he doesn't remotely have those kind of healing powers. Lucy says that she doesn't either, but she is also doubles as the Slifer Dorm's nurse. Cameron says he isn't trying to make excuses but he does suggest Fran see one of the psychic duelists to heal her. Joshua counters to say that psychic duelists don't use their powers for the chance of a common cold. Cameron looks to have more questions but pauses. He says he doesn't know what Lucy or Joshua have planned but will let things play out. Cameron shakes Fran's hand and offers to take her to lunch, and she accepts. Cameron takes both their bags and leaves. Joshua describes Cameron as "easy" and "simple." Lucy says Cameron is that way as a matter of personal convenience. He doesn't ask questions or at least not too many. Lucy says it's easier for Cameron to figure things out on his own and react or adapt to the situation at hand instead of being given a bunch of exposition. Lucy adds that it's exact same way he conducts himself in his duels. Francesca's Dorm Cameron is carrying Francesca's bags, as well as his own, en route to the Ra Dorms. Shy and a few others see Cameron and Francesca close together, assuming they shared lunch together. A few girls acknowledge it to Shy and the girl taps her chest with calmness, confirming her uncertainty if she was attracted to Cameron or not. She concludes that Cameron simply must have made a new friend, and the girls head for their next class. In the Ra Dorms, Francesca grants Cameron access and they go to her room. In her room, Francesca tries to tease Cameron about being in another girl's room. However, Cameron doesn't think anything of it. Francesca believes Cameron is simply being cautious and believes he should be. He is in a room with a girl with powers he doesn't understand. By extension, she's allowed a boy with powers she doesn't understand into her room to watch her sleep. Cameron is taken back by the last part, and Francesca reminds Cameron that she's sick. Francesca proceeds to take medicine given to her by the Ra Nurse and she crawls into bed. As Cameron looks around, he notices a dead plant by Francesca's bed, asking her why she keeps a dead plant by her bedside. Francesca simply replies with "no reason," confusing Cameron for a bit. Once comfortable, Francesca asks Cameron for a "Life Point Recovery Card" from his Deck. Cameron remains confused but decides to go along with it. Cameron shuffles through his Deck and offers "Dancing Fairy", which Francesca accepts. The girl tucks it under her pillow and falls asleep. Cameron begins to have a mental communication with Genex Dragon who resents Cameron's laid-back approach to his new situation, but Cameron doesn't believe anyone is planning to harm him. He believes someone is trying to teach him. He just doesn't know what. Once Cameron is certain Francesca is asleep, he leaves for his next class. Cameron and Francesca Cameron and Francesca spend more time together over the week as Francesca recovers from her illness. During the time, Cameron carries her books in between classes and provides her with water. During lunch, Francesca naps and Cameron continues to provide a healing card. After each nap with said card, Francesca feels better. Cameron's roommates question why he is spending so much time with the upperclassman, and Cameron explains the situation point blank. When asked why Lucy and Joshua assign him this task, Cameron doesn't have an explanation just yet. Cameron privately says it's because he doesn't ask questions, and he thinks it's time to at least start observing more. When Cameron tends to Francesca the next day, he comes back after her nap to carry her books for her next class. Cameron looks around and finally notices the once flower that had an awful stench and remarks on it's revived state. Cameron assumes Francesca bought a new plant, but he couldn't have since they've been together all week. Cameron finally asks about Francesca's powers. Francesca is relieved Cameron finally asked. Francesca points out that the entire time they've spent together, she's been the one asking the questions but the conversations go unreciprocated. She's wondered if Cameron is shy or uninterested. Cameron says that people's abilities, true colors, motives, and tactics show themselves in time. He just has to be patient and therefore has no reason to ask. Francesca points out the flaws in Cameron's thinking, saying sometimes if you just ask, people will tell you up front. She says that if Cameron just asked why Lucy assigned him this task, he'd understand it from the start. Francesca challenges Cameron to say what he thinks her powers are. Cameron thinks that if Francesca is feeling sick, plants around her tend to die and emit a bad odor. If she's feeling strong, healthy, and confident, plants perk up and emit a pleasant aroma. Francesca tells Cameron he's correct. She adds that by the nature of her Spirit Partner, if she "takes in" a card that recovers Life Points, she can recover without the help of medicine. Cameron says she could have healed herself and asks what the point of all of this was. Francesca says she doesn't fully know Lucy's plans but Cameron should ask her directly. Francesca takes her own bag, feeling much better and tells Cameron they can see her together after school. Slifer Dorms Cameron and Francesca meet with Lucy after school, and Joshua is present as well. Lucy is happy Cameron figured out Francesca's powers. Cameron asks what the point of the task was. Lucy asks what Cameron thinks the purpose of the task was, frustrating Cameron who says it's best to wait and let people tell them on their own. Lucy says that's the point. Lucy says she's been watching Cameron and he never reacts to anything, never questions anything. He simply analyzes, plans, and waits without actually coming to a firm conclusion on his own. It's perfectly exemplified in his dueling style, and while that is fine, it's not healthy for person-to-person interaction. She asks Cameron how much he knows about his roommates, and Cameron admits to himself he knows very little about them. Lucy tells Cameron that she was teaching him to take an active interest in others, to learn about a complete stranger, and Francesca had reported Cameron made no strides in trying to get to know her. Lucy says her root concern is if Cameron has made any strides to get to know himself and understand him abilities more and more since Corinthia Island. She asks if he's training his powers of if he's waiting to react when the problem arises. Cameron's silence indicates he has not. Lucy says Cameron cannot always wait for people to show their true colors. If he waits too long, it may be too late. Lucy says that being direct won't always get a person any sort of answer, but asking at least opens up the chance for an answer. Cameron is bit downtrodden from Lucy's directness about his passiveness. Joshua light claps his hand, and says it's time for a duel, a duel between Francesca and Cameron. The latter is surprised, and Joshua insists there doesn't need to be a dramatic reason for a duel. Joshua says that Cameron's lesson with Francesca is over, especially since she's feeling well. The best way to end this lesson is through a duel between the both of them. Joshua reminds Cameron that this is duel academy. Francesca immediately consents to the duel, and Cameron agrees as well. The Duel Lucy and Joshua arrange for the duel immediately before dinner in the Slifer Dorms starts. The Slifers who wish to watch gather to see the duel between Cameron and the Sophomore Ra. When Cameron sees his roommates in the surrounding crowd, Cameron waves to them, which they find unusual. Lucy begins the duel, having both players activate their disks and draw their first five cards. Cameron is awarded the first more and starts by summoning a healing monster, "Dancing Fairy". He sets one card to end his turn. Francesca draws and quickly activates Field Spell: "Aroma Garden". Francesca promises to reveal her spell's effect shortly. First, she Normal Summons "Aromage Cananga". Controlling an "Aroma" monster, Francesca reveals "Aroma Garden's" first effect to gain 500 LP once per turn. "Aroma Garden's" second effect increases the ATK/DEF of all monsters Fran controls by 500 until Cameron's next End Phase. "Cananga" now boasts 1900 ATK and 1500 DEF to make her the strongest monster the field. Furthermore, Francesca announces "Cananga's" effect to decrease the ATK/DEF of all Cameron's monsters by 500 because she has more LP. "Dancing Fairy" becomes sickly as "Cananga's" aroma weakens the trio. Cameron and everyone in the crowd notices real aroma emanating from Francesca's dueling, but only the psychic duelists pinpoint it'd due to Francesca's abilities. The sophomore enters her Battle Phase and orders "Cananga" to attack "Dancing Fairy". Cameron quickly activates "Song of the Elements". Cameron's trap allows "Dancing Fairy" to sing and produce a sound wave that negates "Cananga's" attack. In addition, the song allows Cameron Special Summon a WIND monster from his Deck since a WIND monster is the singer. Cameron Special Summons "Genex Blastfan"in Attack Position. Upon summoning, "Blastfan" becomes a bit sickly and rusty, as it loses 500 ATK/DEF by "Cananga's" aroma spell. Even so, "Blastfan" allows Cameron to add a "Genex" monster to his hand from his Deck upon Special Summon. Cameron chooses the Tuner monster, "R-Genex Oracle". Francesca knows to prepare for a Synchro Summon. She sets one card to end her turn. Cameron draws. He sacrifices "Blastfan" to Tribute Summon "Genex Solar". Francesca and a lot of others are surprised Cameron isn't forcing a Synchro Summon. Clovis just assumes Cameron doesn't have a Level 5 or 9 Synchro Monster to use. Joshua says Cameron is mixing up his dueling to be less predictable. "Genex Solar's" light doesn't shine as brightly as it loses power. Cameron doesn't mind for now as "Solar" is still the strongest monster on the field. Cameron then equips "Dancing Fairy" with "Angel Wing". Cameron enters his Battle Phase and orders "Solar" to destroy "Cananga". Francesca takes a light hit, but reveals her Field Spell's final effect to increase her LP by 1000 every time an "Aroma" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, thus granting Francesca 5400 Life Points. Cameron doesn't mind. He says "Cananga" is gone, so "Solar" and "Dancing Fairy's" stats returns to normal. Cameron then orders "Dancing Fairy" to attacks directly. Since "Dancing Fairy" inflicted battle damage, "Angel Wing" inflicts an additional 300 damage. Cameron ends his turn without any additional defense. Francesca draws and says Cameron isn't "asking questions;" he's "making his own answers." She Normal Summons "Aromage Jasmine" and uses "Aroma Garden's" first effect to gain 500 LP. "Aroma Garden" subsequently increases the ATK/DEF of all monsters Fran controls by 500 until Cameron's next End Phase. "Jasmine's" effect allows Fran to draw one card upon gaining LP once per turn. Francesca then activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to gain 1000 LP. Fran tells Cameron she now has more LP, so she can activate "Jasmine's" primary effect to conduct a second Normal Summon this turn. Fran sacrifices "Jasmine" to Tribute Summon "Aromage Bergamot", and the effect of "Aroma Garden" empower the Plant monster. Francesca then activates Continuous Trap: "Humid Winds" and uses its effect to pay 1000 LP to add "Aromaseraphy Angelica" to her hand from her Deck. Francesca then activates "Angelica" in her hand, discarding it to target "Cananga" in her GY and gain LP equal to its ATK, allowing Francesca to enjoy 5300 LP. Having gained LP, "Bergamot's" effect increases its ATK/DEF by 1000 until the end of Cameron's next turn. "Bergamot" boasts 3900 ATK and 3300 DEF. Francesca subsequently activates "Angelica's" second effect in the GY, Special Summoning it in Attack Position because Fran has more LP than Cameron and she controls another "Aroma" monster. Cameron notices something special about "Angelica" and realizes it is Francesca's Spirit Partner. Francesca activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 LP to Special Summon "Cananga" from her Graveyard in Attack Position and equip it with "Premature Burial". Francesca then tunes "Angelica" with "Cananga" to Synchro Summon "Aromaseraphy Rosemary" in Attack Position. Because Fran has more LP than Cameron, "Rosemary's" effect increases the ATK/DEF of all Plant monster Fran controls by 500. Francesca how has two monsters with over 3000 ATK. She enters her Battle Phase and commands "Bergamot" to destroy "Dancing Fairy". Cameron takes a large hit in LP but upon "Angel Wing's" destruction, Cameron draws one card. "Rosemary" then destroys "Solar Genex", leaving Cameron with 800 Life Points to Francesca's 4500, putting her in a massive advantage. Cameron draws and shares that his usual patience would have led to his downfall. He notices how Francesca's dueling continues to lull both him and the audience, but he's too excited to lose focus. He activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Genex Solar" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" and uses its effect to Special Summon "R-Genex Oracle" from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron says now is time for a Synchro Summon. He tunes "Oracle" with "Marauding Captain" to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" in Attack Position, a new monster but another one of his sister's cards, he admits. Cameron informs Francesca of "Armory Arm's" effect and uses it to equip it to "Solar Genex" increasing its ATK by 1000. Cameron then equips "Bergamot" with "Darkworld Shackles" thus making its ATK/DEF 100 regardless of other card effects. "Solar Genex" destroys "Bergamot", leaving Francesca with 1100 Life Points. While, "Aroma Garden" increases Fran's LP by 1000 to 2100, "Armory Arm's" effect inflicts damage equal to "Bergamot's" ATK in the GY. "Bergamot" has 2400 ATK, forcing Francesca to take 2400 damage. "Solar Genex" delivers a final punch with the aura of "Bergamot" and Francesca's Life Points plummet to 0, winning Cameron the duel. Aftermath After the duel, the holograms fade and the alluring aroma of Francesca's ability slowly fades with it to the mild displeasure of the audience. Cameron and Francesca smile and shake hands after a good duel. After everyone applauds, Lucy directs the Slifers back to their cafeteria for dinner. Once they all leave, Cameron stays behind and apologizes to Francesca for not making any effort to get to know her during their week together, and Francesca accepts Cameron's apology. She then has to take a few steps back to cough since she's still not completely recovered. Francesca then tells Cameron she isn't the one he needs to get to know. Francesca tells Cameron to better get to know his friends. Francesca then leaves, welcoming a chance for Cameron to talk to her any time. Cameron then goes to the cafeteria to eat with his friends. Night At night, Cameron sleeps but dives deep into his own self-conscious and begins to communicate with Genex Dragon. The dragon ignores Cameron, and Cameron apologizes for being dismissive. Cameron says that the dragon spirit is both his ally and a part of him, and he should be taking more time and energy to talk to him, take his advice, and learn from him. Genex Dragon is unconvinced and Cameron simply decides to slowly ask questions in a genuine interest in learning more about the machine dragon. Featured Duel: Francesca Begley vs. Cameron Tribble Turn 1: Cameron ' Cameron Normal Summons "Dancing Fairy" (1700/1000). Cameron sets one card. '''Turn 2: Francesca ' Francesca activates Field Spell: "Aroma Garden". She Normal Summons "Aromage Cananga" (1400/1000). Controlling an "Aroma" monster, Francesca can activate "Aroma Garden's" effect to gain 500 LP (Fran 4000 > 4500). "Aroma Garden's" second effect increase the ATK/DEF of all monsters Fran controls by 500 until Cameron's next End Phase ("Cananga": 1400/1000 > 1900/1500). By "Cananga's" effect the ATK/DEF of all Cameron's monsters decrease by 500 because Fran has more LP ("Dancing Fairy": 1700/1000 > 1200/500). "Cananga" attacks "Dancing Fairy". Cameron activates "Song of the Elements" to negate the attack and Special Summon a WIND monster from his Deck. Cameron Special Summons "Genex Blastfan" (1600/1300 > 1100/800) in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Blastfan's" effect to add "R-Genex Oracle" to his hand from his Deck. Fran sets one card. 'Turn 3: Cameron ' Cameron sacrifices "Blastfan" to Tribute Summon "Genex Solar" (2500/1500 > 2000/1000). Cameron equips "Dancing Fairy" with "Angel Wing". "Solar" destroys "Cananga" (Fran 4500 > 4400). "Solar" and "Dancing Fairy's" stats returns to normal. "Aroma Garden's" third effect increases Fran's LP by 1000 as an "Aroma" monster was destroyed by battle or card effect (Fran 4400 > 5400) "Dancing Fairy" attacks directly (Fran 5400 > 3700). "Angel Wing" inflicts an additional 300 damage (Fran 3700 > 3400). 'Turn 4: Francesca ' Fran Normal Summons "Aromage Jasmine" (100/1900) and uses "Aroma Garden's" effect to gain 500 LP (Fran 3400 > 3900). "Aroma Garden" subsequently increases the ATK/DEF of all monsters Fran controls by 500 until Cameron's next End Phase ("Jasmine": 100/1900 > 600/2400). "Jasmine's" effect allows Fran to draw one card upon gaining LP once per turn. Fran activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to gain 1000 LP (Fran 3900 > 4900). Fran has more LP, so she can activate "Jasmine's" primary effect to conduct a second Normal Summon this turn. Fran sacrifices "Jasmine" to Tribute Summon "Aromage Bergamot" (2400/1800 > 2900/2300). Fran activates Continuous Trap: "Humid Winds" and uses its effect to pay 1000 LP (Fran 4900 > 3900) to add "Aromaseraphy Angelica" to her hand from her Deck. Fran activates "Angelica" in her hand, discarding it to target "Cananga" in her GY and gain LP equal to its ATK (Fran 3900 > 5300). Having gained LP, "Bergamot's" effect increases its ATK/DEF by 1000 until the end of Cameron's next turn ("Bergamot": 2900/2300 > 3900/3300). Fran activates "Angelica's" (0/0) second effect in the GY, Special Summoning it in Attack Position because Fran has more LP than Cameron and she controls another "Aroma" monster. However, it is banished the next time it is removed from the field. Fran activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 LP (Fran 5300 > 4500) to Special Summon "Cananga" (1400/1000 > 1900/1500) from her GY in Attack Position and equip it with "Premature Burial". Fran tunes "Angelica" with "Cananga" to Synchro Summon "Aromaseraphy Rosemary" (2000/900 > 2500/1400) in Attack Position. Because Fran has more LP than Cameron, "Rosemary's" effect increases the ATK/DEF of all Plant monster Fran controls by 500 ("Bergamot": 3900/3300 > 4400/3800; "Rosemary": 2500/1400 > 3000/1900). "Bergamot" attacks and destroys "Dancing Fairy" (Cameron 4000 > 1300). "Angel Wing" is destroyed, so Cameron draws one card. "Rosemary" attacks and destroys "Solar Genex" (Cameron 1300 > 800). '''Turn 5: Cameron Cameron activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Genex Solar" from his GY in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200/400) and uses its effect to Special Summon "R-Genex Oracle" (300/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron tunes "Oracle" with "Marauding Captain" to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Cameron uses "Armory Arm's" effect to equip it to "Solar Genex" increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Solar": 2500 > 3500/1500). Cameron equips "Bergamot" with "Darkworld Shackles" thus making its ATK/DEF 100 regardless of other card effects. "Solar Genex" destroys "Bergamot" (Fran 4500 > 1100). "Aroma Garden" increases Fran's LP by 1000 (Fran 1100 > 2100). "Armory Arm's" effect inflicts damage equal to "Bergamot's" ATK in the GY (Fran 2100 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels